Silver (Comic book series)
Silver (銀 Gin, lit. "Silver") is an online comic book series created by Alex Guy, released on his blog from 2012-2018. Silver was noticeably inspired by the Japanese manga series Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama, but mainly based off of Guy's older project, called "Project Silver". The tone and story of the series early on was based off of four YouTube videos, but a change occurs after the fourth volume that turns it into a serious, action-packed fighting series. The series follows the adventures of the titular protagonist, Silver, as he trains in martial arts, learns to concentrate and use his powers for good, and explores the world outside East City. However, along the way, Silver makes several friends, rivals, and enemies, battling a wide range of villains, and makes a goal to become the strongest in the galaxy. Plot Summary The series begins with the martial artist Silver, a human who possess extraordinary powers, plotting to take over his home, East City, due to a horrible past. But when an evil corporation decides to eradicate the humans by launching "Project Ultra", Silver and his friends decide to take action. Six months later, an intergalactic warrior, Nexus, comes to Earth to look for the strongest warrior and finds Silver. Nexus offers to make Silver his partner, but declines. After receiving a power boost, Silver battles Nexus one-on-one, and the fight ultimately ends at a truce. After agreeing to help Nexus find the Azure Shard, Silver and Nexus arrive on Nexus's planet to search. After encounters with the Frost Force, Frost himself finally arrives. Silver returns and the fight with Frost ends when Silver unlocks his true potential with the Azure Shard given to him by Nexus. Two years later, Silver and Nexus participate in a fighting tournament but are interrupted by Alpha and Omega from another dimension. Silver, Nexus, Alpha, and Omega team up to stop X, who has terrorized their dimension, by using an Azure Shard, leading to several battles with Frost's forces, who had survived. When X absorbs the six Azure Shards, Silver, Nexus, Alpha, and Omega are given the power of the elderly Chosen Four. Later, a group of clones appear, led by Gold, and cause chaos in many dimensions. During the final battle, Nexus sacrifices himself to stop Gold. However, Silver is taken by Xythurvia to the Dark Celestial and finally puts an end to its chaos. Seeing Silver and the others fight, Xythurvia decides to hold her own tournament against her attendants, the Power Breakers. A new threat arrives in the form of the Evolutionary, a mysterious group from another universe, responsible for Silver's existence. Angel and her bodyguard Gyu arrive on Earth and capture Silver's closest friends, leading Silver to turn himself in. After escaping his execution, the team decide to find the Arcurion after Gray has a dream. Silver and Alpha defeat the Evolutionary, before Silver sacrifices his own life to ensure the Arcurion's destruction. 5 years later, the Grand Master senses the growing power of the Evil Empire and subsequently appoints his apprentice, Alice, to become the new Grand Master. Nexus and Silver's friends are too late to stop them from unleashing Veltrax. Silver and Nexus are revived to defeat Veltrax but the monster is killed by two fighters from another timeline. After many battles, Silver finally destroys Nova by absorbing Sama's energy, using the godly power to form a God Bomb. With peace finally brought back to the universe, everything goes back to normal with our heroes finally retiring from fighting, spectating the world tournament. Story Arcs * Silver Beginnings Saga * Xena Prime Saga * X Saga * Dark Celestial Saga * Demora Saga * Evolutionary Saga * Silver Endings Saga Spin-off See: Silver Gaiden * The World's Might * Attack of the Shadow Reavers * Frozin Solid * Victory Mission * Interstellar * Revenge of the Death Trappers * Earth Bound * Wrath of the Dragon Soul